The present invention relates generally to techniques involving production and use of implantable articles and systems, such as to obtain information about analytes in bodily fluids. More specifically, techniques can control transfer of objects relative to containers in implantable articles and systems.
Various implantable devices have been proposed. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 6,952,603 describes an implantable optical sensing element with a body and with a membrane mounted on the body, defining a cavity. The membrane is permeable to analyte while impermeable to background species. A refractive index element is positioned in the cavity. A light source transmits light of a first intensity onto the refractive element, and a light detector receives light of a second intensity that is reflected from the cavity. A controller device optically coupled to the detector compares the first and second light intensities and relates them to analyte concentration.
It would be advantageous to have improved techniques for implantable articles and systems, including improved techniques for controlling transfer of objects.